This invention relates to a connector for pipe sections and more particularly to a connector mounted in the female end of one pipe section for connecting the male threaded end of a second pipe section to the connector.
Heretofore, quick acting nut or coupling assemblies have been provided in which a threaded nut is quickly positioned on a threaded bolt by pushing of the nut onto the bolt. A jam nut comprising three separate segments which may expand radially are provided. The segments have a radial spring to urge the segments radially inwardly as the segments slide along an inclined or frustoconical surface into and out of engagement with the threads on the externally threaded bolt. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,150 dated Jun. 28, 1994 shows a quick acting nut assembly in which three radially inwardly biased arcuate segments are provided to engage the threads of a bolt. The arcuate threaded segments are positioned within a casing and frustoconical surfaces are provided between the segments and the outer casing for radial sliding movement of the segments. A radial spring urges the segments into engagement with the external threads on the mounted bolt. An outer cap is provided to hold the segments within the casing and is secured to the outer casing. Detents are provided for the three arcuate segments to retain the segments against rotation within the outer casing. The arcuate segments have an enlarged diameter upper end portion and engage the outer casing along two spaced frustoconical surfaces for support. The segments slide along the pair of inclined or frustoconical surfaces of the casing for inward and outward radial movement relative to the externally threaded male member.
It is desired that a quick acting coupling be provided between a pair of pipe sections to permit an upper pipe section to be quickly connected to a lower pipe section.
The present invention is particularly directed to a connector or coupling for connecting a pair of pipe sections to each other. The connector is first threaded into an internally threaded end of the lower pipe section and then the upper externally threaded end of the upper pipe section is pushed or lowered within the internally threaded end of the connector. To obtain a fast acting connection of the upper pipe section, three or more radially inwardly biased arcuate female segments are mounted within the casing of the connector for inward and outward sliding radial movement along an inclined frustoconical surface of the casing. The segments have a large diameter lower end portion to provide a relatively large lower end surface for contacting the frustoconical surface of the casing. Radial springs about the segments urge the segments radially inwardly. Detents integral with the body of the casing are secured within grooves of the segments to keep the segments from rotating relative to the connector upon engagement with the externally threaded pipe section.
An upper cap having an inclined lower surface contacts the upper inclined surface of the segments to hold the segments in position in the outer casing and to permit inward and outward radial movement of the arcuate segments. The upper pipe section may be secured within the internally threaded female end of the connector with the radial spring holding the female threads on the connector and the male threads on the upper pipe section in mating engagement. For removal, a reverse rotation of the upper pipe section unthreads the upper pipe section from the connector. A relatively large lower frustoconical surface extending inwardly from inner peripheral surface of the connector supports the arcuate segments for sliding movement and provides a bearing surface to facilitate sliding movement of the arcuate segments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a quick acting coupling or connector for connecting the pipe sections to each other.